


hero's whores

by bonslee



Series: hero's whores [1]
Category: Hero Wars (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonslee/pseuds/bonslee
Summary: watch celeste and her girlfriend keira travel through an unending hell named dominion...all the girls wanted was to hold each other close, but now they are in for more than they bargained for.will they be able to able to hide away from the world together, or will the depraved inhabitants pull them in for more.follow the pair through hell and back on a search of somewhere safe in a cruel world.
Relationships: celeste/keira
Series: hero's whores [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118819





	hero's whores

"are you sure we should be on this floor celeste" keira stammers leaning on the chest next to her "it will be fine kiera, you know aurora 

never comes up hear" "but what if she does celeste? you know she still hates your guts right" "it realy isn't that bad, she just wants to be the 

only blonde in this area. i'm perfectly happy staying in this form most of the time, i think U like it this way too keira" celeste wiggles her 

eyebrows wrapping her arm across keiras shoulders. "do you mind if i eat you out for a change" celeste squeaks resting her head on keiras 

shoulder arm drifting down her back "you know my vaginas not... normal. this is the way it has to be babe" keira sighs shaking her head, celeste 

scoots across from keira reaching for the bottom of her robe "please just let me try" celeste whimpers tugging up keiras dress, "i'll try 

something babe, but i'm not sure if it will work or not." keira sighs helping celeste lift off her dress before lying on her back, she sighs 

before contorting her vaginal tendrils inward into a roughly diamond like shape. "i love it keira" celeste squees shirking off her top kneeling 

down in front of keira, "please don't hurt yourself on the teeth babe" she stammers as celeste burries her face between keira's legs. "the ring 

around the hole is like your clit, so don't worry about getting too deep" keira stammers as celeste starts licking around the ring in broad 

circles before kissing the upper portion of the ring, she gums the lip of keira's vagina and tickles the tip with her tongue. she scoops the two 

shortest tendrils into her mouth running her tongue between the pair while using her thumbs to massage the mass of tentacles closer to the 

bottom, "oh babe don't stop what you're doing with the tentacles" she moans as celeste grips the brim of keiras vagina with her lower lip 

tonguing between the smallest tendrils all the while, she sucks on the mound while twiddling her tongue between the tendrils and ensnaring them 

individually while gumming all the while. keira stammers "pull your head back babe, i don't know if my squirt is safe for you", "ehhl tehk thuh 

chenns" celeste mumbles as keiras leg stense up from pleasure as celeste keeps suckling her tendrils. "oh celeste" keira moans losing grasp on 

her tentacles as they tense up snaring celestes face tugging it closer to her crotch "oh shit!" keira shouts kicking celeste out of their grasp 

as the teeth flick out before clenching back inward "i'm so sorry babe, i didn't think that would happen" keira stammers as celeste scuttles 

back to keiras side, "it was my fault, you warned me to move my head" celeste responds resting her head on keiras chest continuing "i hope 

awhorea doen't see us like this" she snickers as a voice booms from behind them "see you like what?" "aurora!" celeste whimpers as shewalks over 

to the pair grabbing celeste by the hair dragging her towards the wall, "you don't have to do any of this you know" keira pleads reaching for 

auroras shoulder she slaps away keiras hand shouting "i'm not required to do shit bitch. now either you sit the fuck down and watch the show you 

madusa pussied bitch or i drag her down to the sex dungeon floorfor the guys to violate" "please don't hurt her" keira whimpers as aroura yanks 

celeste to her knees, "okay bitch, seeing how you want to lez it up you might as well do it to someone other then that sentient urinal cake" she 

shouts while removing her pants "but first... speaking of urinals, change into your toilet form, whore." she sneers slamming the bottom of her 

fist to celeste's head, celeste transforms onto her blonde version as aurora straddles her with her crotch "now drink, up bitch" she smirks 

pissing into celeste's open mouth while grinding up and down on her outstretched tongue, once she emptied her bladder she smirks shoving a thumb 

under the side of her lips tugging celestes mouth back open, she spits in her mouth before giving her a firm slap with the back of her hand 

shouting "now change back whore!" celeste transforms back into her moon form whimpering as aurora pulls down her pants the rest of the way 

taunting with a smirk "ca'mon give it a lick, mine won't bite". she forces celeste's head into her crotch as she starts gumming aurora's clit 

"the fuck are you doing you dumb cunt?" "ething you outh" "lick it you retard" she sneers rubbing her crotch up and down her face while grabbing 

her short nubby horns with both hands, she moans while pinching celeste into a headlock yanking her horns inward to burry her head into her 

loose sopping cunt, she dowses celeste's face in her juices before pulling back letting her drop to the floor with a thud, "i am not done yet 

bitch" she sneers squatting over her head and pissing on her hair. "now stay up hear dykes, i don't want to fucking look at either of you for a 

while" she sasses stepping down the stairs with both keira's robe and celeste's top in her arms. keira rushes to her side crying "i'm sorry i 

couldn't stop it celeste", celeste peers up at keira coughing "i'm just glad that you're safe keira" before pulling herself into keira's arms. 

"she took our clothes, so i guess we're going to be up hear for a while. i can eat you out in the mean time if you want", celeste lightly nods 

peering up at keira with a smile before flopping to her back with a soft grin, "i love you keira..." she squeaks as keira crawls over to celeste 

as suductively as she could manage. she starts to run her tongue along celestes labia up to the clit, shortening each lick with every lap. once 

she met the clit fully she began to ensnare the clit with her tongue while sliding in her index finger. keira rubs her clit between her tongue 

and upper lip while wiggling around her finger, she then pulls back her head inching it up to celestes shoulder while sliding in two more 

fingers and rubbing the clit with her thumb. kerira peers up at celeste leaning in for a kiss before burring her head in celeste's arm. keira 

continues to finger celeste as she readjusts her head to kiss her nipple. "'heh...'" a voice echo's from behind the pair "'aurora told us you 

two would be up here'" the voice continues as the pair scurries to the back wall looking back to see galahad smirking with astroth looming right 

behind him, "what do you two want!" keira stammers rising to her feet trying to make herself look imposing "aurora sold you two dykes off to the 

sex dungeon, we're just here to test out the wares before we finalize the sale", "and we're the wares?" celeste squeaks cowering behind keiras 

legs "you're not gonna go anywhere fucking near her" keira snarls launching a razor sharp dagger into galahads chest, "you know friendly fire is 

off right" he smirks, continuing "but it probobly still would have hurt like hell if you managed to pierce my chestplate". he slowly saunters 

over to the pair and places his hand on keiras bare shoulder before removing the dagger sniggering "i'm going to be taking the other one too, 

unless you want me loaning this one out to celeste's gut". keira hands galahad the other blade as he passes the pair to ashthroth smirking "good 

girl, now if only there was a way to remove celeste's magic balls. honestly i could just violate her till her mind breaks, but where's the fun 

in hogging her for myself", celeste whimpers "i promise not to hurt you if you leave keira alone" "how about this, if you so much a graze my 

dick with your teeth i beat that smurf to a bloody pulp" "please don't hurt her" celeste whimpers clenching keiras legs. "fuck off bitch" he 

sneers pressing his foot down on celeste's leg while poking around at keiras foreign vagina, "the fuck is even up with her monster pussy" he 

sighs pulling out one of her tendrils before reviling in disgust at the sight of her teeth "jesus christ this is going to take some work" he 

sputters pulling out his dull blade instructing her "either you extend your tenticles or i force celeste to fist that filthy monstrosity". 

celeste whimpers, rising her hand towards keiras crotch balling it as keira unwraps her tendrils stiffening them outward towards galahad. 

"please don't do this keira, those are like your clit" celeste stammer while trembling, "i refuse to hurt you babe" keira crys stroking celestes 

hair, "get the fuck out of the way bitch" galahad sneers shoving celeste to the floor by her head. keira trembles in a monotone voice "do what 

you must" while crossing her arms bracing for what she knew was coming next, "that's more like it bitch" he smiles bundling her tendrils in his 

grasp while peering down at celeste curled up in the fetal position balling her eyes out and chuckles "what's the matter bitch don't want to 

watch the show" while placing his dull daggers blade on the mound continuing "suit yourself, you're still eating the calamari though". he 

slowly saws his blade across the bundle as keira clenches her teeth trying not to alert celeste of the pain she was suffering, galahad stops 

sawing on her crotch and forcibly yanks off one of the tendrils packing it into keiras mouth with a grin "try gnashing on this bitch" he laughs 

yanking off a few others that where partially cut through before regripping the clump. keira writhes as he returns to sawing through the mound 

looking into celestes clenched eyes all the while. "okay celeste you can look now" he barks as celeste peers up peeking passed her hands, he 

quickly rips off the remainder of the tentacles from her body with little regard of keira's bloodcurdling growls of excruciating agony or 

celeste's feverous whining at the sight of keira's crying miserable face cringing in distress. he laughs gathering up the few tendrils flopping 

on the floor pacing over to celeste "say ahh" he jokes bending down with a boot rested on her breast "come on, i'm pretty sure it's the only 

thing your little girlfriend can say" he sneers placing his empty hand in her mouth prying it open with a sigh "now eat, up dyke" he snarls 

packing the tentacles forcibly into her mouth. he walks back to keira continuing "you're probably going to have to chew it first, either way it 

needs to be swallowed by the time i'm done pulling teeth". he pushes a thumb into her hole tugging back one of the teeth, he sighs as several 

others get drawn out as well "hey ashtroth would you mind sticking that scythe around up there to kill off her tooth muscles". ashroth nods his 

head, silently floating across the hall towards the girls, flapping over his scythe before plunging it into her hole twisting it in circles 

skimming the inner walls of her vagina. she lets out a pule as the scythe burns the flesh making up her vaginas outer lip. he jabs it around 

several times for good messure before pulling it out and hovering back away from the pair. galahad steps back reaching into her pussy a second 

time tugging at one of the teeth pulling it out effortlessly as keira silently trembles eyes shut clenching her teeth tightly. he yanks out the 

other seven teeth like the ribs from a rack while smirking peering down at celeste "you mouth better be empty or these teeth are going into 

keiras eyes one by one." celeste starts franticly chewing as galahad slowly walks over to her. "say ahh cunt!" celeste opens her mouth with 

clumps of keira noodles still inside of it. "swallow, it, now!" galahad orders, celeste reluctantly swallows keiras tendrils as tears well up 

bellow her eyes. galahad sighs "since your mouth is empty i'll let you off with a warning and only stab her in the leg." as he plunges a tooth 

into keiras leg, keira falls over hissing in pain as celeste scuttles over her trying keep her safe. "cute..." galahad laughs staring down at 

celeste sprawled out over keira peering up at him with tears welling in her eyes. "come on, come on, it's time to get raped." galahad orders 

while callously shoving two fingers into celestes asshole, he lifts and shirks her forward off of keira as she starts sobbing "don't rape her" 

over and over as she gets yanked towards the middle of the room. "bitch you're the one getting dicked down right now" galahad snarks while 

plopping out his fingers before striping out of his clothes. keira tries rising to her feet but is unable to muster the energy before galahad 

shouts "ashtroth ball her!" while grabbing at the squirming celeste. ashtroth creates a ball around keira as celeste is pined down on her back 

by galahad as his hand covers her mouth. galahad wraps his hands around celeses neck while shoving his meager cock into celestes gold star pussy 

he humps away at her as she whimpers "please stop, i'm a lesbian..." galahad smirks while prying her gums down with his thumb "well sucks to be 

you, because now you're now a public cock hole" while still violating her pussy. galahad strokes celestes raven black hair while pursing pecking 

her on the mouth, "i can't wait to creampie your blonde ass, but i need to try every hole you've got. it'll be a nice way to wrap things up." he 

murmurs before starting to kiss celeste on the lips. he continues to slam away at her snatch while wiggling his tongue passed her quivering 

lips, "say i'm the best cock you've had..." he mumbles to celeste before squeezing the sides of her head, tongue still in her mouth. celeste 

lets out a soft pule looking up at galahad with tears in her eyes "is that the best you've got?" he growls after pecking away from her mouth. he 

slaps her right across the face and pulls her mouth open spitting into it, he growls "tell me you fucking love me, you dyke cunt" while grabbing 

her by her horn nubs. celeste peers passed her tear drenched eyes whimpering meekly "please stop hurting me" as galahad lifts her head, he 

repeatedly slams her head onto the ground snarling "wrong, fucking, answer, faggot!" before spitting on her cheek. he growls "christ, your 

fucking pathetic" as he pulls his cock out of her pussy and rises to his feet. he yanks her up by the horns before slamming her face onto his 

dick joking "you better get used to this. because this is your life now, Hole." before violently shoving her head around on his cock as she 

gargles for air. "i think you'll just be a public urinal at this point, because you fucking suck" he chuckles before pulling back her head 

holding it so her lips wrap around his tip as he begins to piss across her tongue. celeste begins to cough up piss as she fails to breath passed 

galahads urine stream filling her mouth, "you fucking whore" he shouts slapping her to the floor before kicking celeste twice in the gut. "oh 

the guys down stairs are going to love that little bubble butt of yours" he snarks as celeste whimpers "please stop...why do you want to hurt 

us?", "because aurora sold you two off, i just want to get my moneys worth." he grins while wiping the spit of of his cock. "if you would have 

stayed quite i might have let my dick stay lubed, but seeing how you want to cry i'll give you something to cry about" he says while celeste 

trys to ball up tears now constantly flowing down her eyes, galahad grabs her by the ankles spreading her out flat before crawling over her body 

kissing her on the rump "you have a fucking great ass, i just might keep you for myself whore" he chuckles while adjusting his unlubed cock to 

her ass. he wraps his arm around her neck to cover her mouth before shoving his cock in all the way to the base in one firm thrust, celeste 

sheiks out a muffled scream as galahad bashed away at her virgin asshole with no regard to her pained whines. galahad slams away for around a 

minute of sobbing before he sighs "you want lube you stupid little faggot? well here you go." as he begins to squirt out whatever piss was left 

over into her sore chafing asshole. "now shut the fuck up cunt" he barks slamming away at her ass as hard as he can muster, he slams his fist 

into the back of her head causing her to yelp and clench her asshole around galahads cock as he begins to fill her with spunk. he gives it a few 

more thrusts before pulling out and letting the cum drip out onto her thighs as he rises to his feet sighing "i wish it would have be your blond 

form, but i guess ashtroth gets that honor" before stomping on her back causing her to yelp and whine in pain. he shouts "change form, dyke!" 

while continuing to kick and stomp until celeste scrawny wings twitch as she sparkles into her sun form, "about fucking, fucking time" he sighs 

lifting her up by the waist beckoning for ashtroth. ashtroth floats over falling out of his robe reviling red flesh and a large cock studded 

with writhing barbs like eagle talons pointed back to his base. celeste looks up to see the still hooded horror rounding to her backside and 

cries "please no, your going to kill me" over and over as galahad slaps on her rump like a bongo before parting her cheeks saying "if you get 

that fucked up markus can fix your ass up, won't do shit for pain though" .she feels the scaly cock prod at her ass and she whimpers "please 

don't" as ashtroth slowly shoves his wrist wide cock into her asshole causing her to start gasping in pain."i know what will shut you up" he 

sighs lying to his side with a grin "give my some sugar, you sexy little hussy" he says before wrapping his hand below her smooching her on the 

lips. galahad forces her lips to his while ashtroth finishes plunging down to the base of his dick. celeste begins to wildly shake and buck as 

ashtroth pulls back and thrusts again and again at a moderate pace while galahad slams his fist into the side of celestes head. he shouts "calm 

the fuck down cunt!" while tonguing over her lips, not stupid enough to force his tongue in any deeper. she start to whine as ashtroth slices 

away at her bloody asshole galahad sighs "you know what, fuck you..." while rising to his feet. his begins to kick celeste in the head as she 

screams out in pain. she gets shocked by a ashtroths cum spurting into her zapping her like electricity, once ashtroth pulls out she begins 

leaking out the orange fluid. galahad hears someone knocking on the door frame and turns around to see markus walking over. "hello there, am i 

too late for the dyke raping?" he asks looking down at celeste "not at all, you're just in time to help us figure out if keira has a poop chute 

yet." galahad jeers slapping on astroths spheare. astroth opens the orb causing keira to scuttle across the floor scurrying the celestes side, 

clenching her tightly. she stammers "do whatever you want to me just stop hurting my girlfriend" markus jokes "don't worry i'm not puting my 

dick anywhere ashtroth has been, his spunk realy burns". galahad yanks keira off of celeste by the hair before wraping his arm around her waist 

lifting up her rump towards markus, "no hole..." markus ponders rubbing keiras rump. galahad grabs his dager and blindly stabs it into her 

backside as she yelps in pain, he plucks it back as markus rubs his cock placing up to the now bloody hole. he shoves his cock in as keira 

blubbers in pain, "can i take a piss in her?" markus asks "fuck yeah, just make sure it goes across the cut". markus starts to piss as keira 

shirks around in burning pain, galahad holds her back while markus finishes up before returning to craming his meat into her. he punches keira 

in the back of the head causing her to flinch as he cums, "shame, i frogot she couldn't clench. so what now?" "we load them up and take them to 

the dungen" galhad chuckles as ashtroth balls her and celeste up. the orbs begin to compress around them before they start levitating towards 

the stairs leading up to the floor the dungeon is on. galahad, markus, and ashtroth float the now compacted orbs into the once defunct room on 

the third floor. galahad looks back to the group and asks them "okay where can we put the new ones" "well, boxy could use some company for 

awhile." "well that could work for now, but what i was thinking was a custom rig where their legs are bound bent up, in, and spread. now hear me 

out the both can float, so we can shackle their waists to a pipe with a rod in it and lock their arm above their head, and we could run a chain 

across to the others neck so if they stop floating they choke the other one" "like back to back?" "no, like the pipe is mounted from the roof so 

gravity will choke them, the pipe is just to stop them from floating too high to fuck or turning forward to knell on the floor" "how about we 

make it a choke color with cones, so it will really dig into them" "i love it" galahad jeers as helios walks over with a raised finger 

interjecting "we could jab hoops into their jaws like reigns and chain it to the pipe so as the fall it lifts their head so they have to watch 

their girlfriend suffer for their failure" "i love the idea, but i'm starting to belive you took the role of 'pussy cleaner' just because you 

like torturing the women with your heat orbs" "if you had women just for torturing it wouldn't be the worst idea" "you're allowed to abuse the 

women, we just don't want the whores getting mutillated... it hurts business" "oh but 'little miss minigun pussy' is fine?" he gripes pointing 

to ginger spread out hung above her rotating minigun, "one, that was your sugestion. and two, her pussy was too loose to be useful after what 

cleaver put her though" "i still think giving him all of the girls we get from the wild is wasteful" "how about this, if we get new arrivals 

from the arena they will be set up for bdsm purposes "keira looks up at celestes bruised trembling face crying and whimpers "i'm sorry" as the 

group of men walk off continuing their argument. keira rest on the orb dead faced as celeste flickers from blonde to black haired failing to 

heal herself, she looks down to her crotch as she notices her bleeding tendrils capping over to a round point but failing to grow any farther 

out. keira starts sobbing wildly as celeste peers up at her struggling to move her mouth before forcing out a horse "i love you" and returning 

to a near limp state. galahad walks back to the pair barking "okay dykes hear the plan, you two are going to keep boxy company for the day while 

orion creates your new forever home, then you get the priviledge of spend the rest of your pathetic lives choking each other, an honor really". 

he opens celestes bubble as keira looks stares at him shooting dagers while he shirks celste across the floor dragging her limp body towards the 

brown haired cat lady, he straps her wrists down before forcibly cramming her feet into the ankle restraints, he walks back for kiera opening 

her orb as she rises to her feet stumbling towards celeste. galahad slams his fist into the side of her head snearing "it's faster just to drag 

you" as she slams onto the floor, he pulls her to the ankle restraints lying her ass up toes in the restraint holes. he shoves her up and over 

the floor restraints as they slide effortlessly into the bindings "i guess i put celeste in backwards... sucks to be her i guess" he jokes 

locking her arms into place before walking passed boxy, "please give me back my boxes" she pathetically whimpers peering up from puffy tear 

drenched eyes, "how many times do i have to tell you to fuck off bitch" he shouts focably punting her crotch causing boxys restraints to dig 

into her ankles slicing the skin as she shirks forward. he whips out his dick pissing on boxys wounds sneering as cringes in pain "now stay 

fucking quiet, that goes for you too", he pisses on celests hair before smirking and walking off. keira peers over at celeste bumping her knee 

with her own, she looks over at keira trying to smile as keira sputters out in a horse tone "i love you too". "that's all well and good but 

right now i'm going to need your undivided attention" lars smirks looking down at the pair rubbing his toe in celeste's pussy "i'm glad to be 

the first customer to break you in, i see that you are not a virgin though, that's regrettable but i'll be sure to leave an impact none the less 

"he kneels down to celeste lifting her pelvis to his dick shirking it into her tight yet supple butthole, he prods away at her pooper arching 

across her body to meet her quivering lips with a peck. celeste lets out a defeated whimper as lars humps away at her rear fondling her breasts 

all the while "i see you're having fun" he smirks as celeste peers up at him through the tears whimpering, "don't pretend i don't have you 

moaning hussie, perhaps all it took was a real man to set you straight" he scoths before returning to her mouth this time shoving in his tongue 

past her weak quivering lips. he bats around her tongue with his own while pursing his lips locking them with hers, pulling her head close as he 

wriggles his lips around while sliding out his dick and repositioning it to her pussy, he continues fidgeting her tongue around while looking 

over to keira before pulling back with a smooch, "enjoying the show keira" he smirks stroking celestes hair, she wrights around on her back 

trying to escape her bindings as lars continues "i know you want me for yourself but today is celestes turn to enjoy my company", he lightly 

slaps celestes cheeks before pulling her to his face placing his lips to hers pulling back with a pop before returning to fondling her breasts 

"shit they finally manage to get aurora to sell off keira and celeste" archne bellows rushing over, "yes but i'm not going to share celeste so 

readily" "keep her, i'm more curious about keiras 'legendary mouth', celeste used to turn to mush just talking about her, so i want to see what 

all the hypes about" archne jeers exposing her hairy cunt, dabbing it across keiras face. she growls "either you start eating or i wait around 

and piss down celeste through". lars jokes "come on keira you wouldn't want all celeste's progress towards recovery to be lost in vain over some 

midday watersports" keira tries crying out but is muffled by archne's crotch. she relents inserting her tongue into archne's sopping pussy 

licking across her clit "i'm going to need you to lick the whole pussy, the moisture is making me chafe" she jokes grinding her vagina up and 

down keiras face. "i see keira is entertained by her new lover, so i guess i won't have to compete with her after all" lars jokes before licking 

her areola and nibbling on the nipple, "looks like it's your lucky day, helios left for the evening so there is a good chance you get the honor 

of baring my child. a fitting conclusion to our rehabilitation course" he smiles plunging his girth into her vagina piercing her womb with it's 

tip, he locks lips with her once again as he floods her with his spunk vigorously tonguing around her mouth with both hands pressed against her 

head burred in her hair. he pulls back with the most degrading pop before dragging his tongue passed her lips ending with a grin. "maybe tomorrow 

i can cure your blonde form as well" he smiles leaving celeste dripping as the shloping sounds of archen's forceful cunilingus fade into clarity 

"please leave her alone" celeste whimpers causing archne to jab her thumb into celestes mouth, "you see this bitch, she's my muff buffer now 

whore" she sneers causing celeste the gargle out a scream "leave her alone!". galahad walks over with an agitated look on his face "shut up 

whore!" he shouts stomping on celestes chest. jizz squirts from her causing galahad to chuckle "i've got an idea" he smirks walking a way, he 

returns with a mushroom plug sneering "mabey carrying lars' bastard will teach you some manners", he shoves the large toy into her clenching her 

leg with a smile "if i have to come back hear keira get impregnated as well". "box?" boxy coughs as galahad walks past "okay thats it! if you 

want to whine about boxes all day i might as well fuck yours up just to spite you" he sneers lunging onto her slamming his meaty cock into her 

tiny box, "is this what you fucking want retard" he growls with his thumb on her neck while forcing his tongue into her mouth "you're lucky 

you've got a banging body or i'd have already fed you to chabba so you could die with you cheep little boxes" he mumbles while viciously sucking 

and slobering across her lips. "boxes?" she whimpers as he slams away at her pussy. "i fucking feed them to chabba to shut you up, you fucking 

defect" he sneers backhanding her before returning to abusing her mouth, he gargles "why the fuck are the bimbos always fucking retarded" while 

still tonguing her mouth, he keeps violently slamming away at her box "say you fucking love it when i kiss you" he garbles grabing her head 

"ehhgfh" "thats fucking right whore, now get ready for my packages delivery". he violently slams her head up and down as he forcefully shove his 

cock around before cumming in her pussy. "now if i hear so much as a peep from you i'll have chabba gnash off this box too." he sneers spiting 

into her mouth. he rises to his feet before walking passed ginger shoving a thumb up her pulsating rump, "say what you will, helios has some 

good ideas" he murmur staring at daredevil with a smirk, "are you using that" markus asks walking up, "not at all, have at it" "will do" he 

grins shoving his dick up gingers ass with a moan "damn that miniguns magical, hey devil what's the hold up, the only reason you have slack is 

so you can eat some ass" daredevil growls but relents droping to her knees and splitting markus' cheeks "i just might use you as a toilet as 

well today" he smirks as she starts licking his asshole while markus slowly humps her girlfriend. "i'm glad they found a good use for that 

talented tongue of yours, it would have been a shame for you to waste what god has given you on women," tears stream down her face as markus 

picks up the pace "i really love how much you long for my cum though, stealing it from your ex is diabolical, i guess that's why you're called 

devil" he smirks now violently thrusting away at gingers ass while grasping her jet black hair for leverage. "ca'mon devil you're going to need 

to burry you face in their, if you need encouragement you can think of me as maria" he chuckles forcibly plunging gingers butthole, daredevil 

shoves her head between his cheeks letting out an aggravated growl, she forces her head between his cheeks and licks away not wanting ginger to 

be punished any further, "if ginger means she has red hair woulden't blackhead be a more fitting name" makrus jokes as daredevil quakes with a 

feverous rage tears now flowing from her eyes. "ohh yeah i defiantly shouldn't have eaten beans... bombs away" he chuckles latching the back of 

her head with his hand as he lets out an avalanche of shit into her trembling mouth, she keeps licking his ass as he thrashes away a gingers 

pulsing asshole, he grabs the tuft of hair on daredevils head shirking back her shit covered face, "do you finally want knocked up devil? or is 

little miss iron-inside getting refilled" he jokes yanking down on gingers hair, "don't hurt her" daredevil stammers softly as markus keeps 

gingers head yanked back. "sorry i can't hear you." he laughs forcing her head back even farther, daredevil eye twitches as she rises to her 

feet compelled by gingers pathetic crying stuttering out a guttural rythmatic gargle. "don't you fucking touch her!" she snarls feverously 

clawing at marcus' shoulders, he shoves her back twisting her elbows as she falls to the ground, she lets out a bloodcurdling shreak as her 

wrist pops out of its joint "stop fucking hurting my girlfriend!", "hey galahad can you raise her chains?!"marcus shouts right before daredevil 

lunges again. she tries clawing and biting at marcus as she get yanked back by her chains getting punched and slamed all the while. "now was 

that worth all the trouble you retarded dyke" he snarls striking her in the gut with a swift punch before stepping away, he saunters back 

shortly after with a riding crop and smirks "you know for all the headache you caused i'm impregnating you right?", "you're a fucking monster" 

she growls spiting blood onto his chest, he slides the staffs handle to his palm before swiftly striking daredevil in the crotch at full force 

with a smirk "that ones on the house", he steps way from her sidestepping to gingers rump grinning before hardily slamming the rod to her 

already sore ass cheeks. "don't fucking hurt her!" she yells trying to regain her footing, "shut the fuck up cunt!" he bellows snapping the rod 

to the corner of her lip, daredevil gags reflexively as her body writhes in pain from the strike while marcus steps to face her, "now stay 

fucking quiet before i piss on your wound!" he growls clenching her jaw in his palm. he spits in her mouth before stepping back to ginger 

grinning ear to ear "i was planning on only a few whacks, but seeing how you like making loud noises i think ginger should have the same right", 

he strikes her several times in the back before continuing "it might take awhile but this side salad will do something inevitably". daredevil 

growls softly clenching her teeth as marcus steeps to her front side to strike her breasts, he strikes her twice in the breasts with no response 

before lightly slamming the base of the crop into her mutilated clit, she lets out a phlegm filled yelp as marcus smirks "i knew you had it in 

you" before striking her clit thrice more before walking over to the trembling tear drenched daredevil, "now it's your turn to make it up to me 

dyke" he smiles lifting her bruised head to look into her eyes, he slides his tongue into daredevils bloody quivering mouth while fingering her 

sore pussy, he tenderly kisses her while his hand slides up her trembling crotch as he goads her reluctant tongue into his mouth gumming it with 

his lips while he snatches the clit between his fingers, he turns his wrists before clenching the clit pulling back with a twist causing her to 

reflexively bite her tongue while trying to pull herself away from him, "that should shut you up faggot, now stay off your feet or i rip it off 

completely!". he then adjusts his cock into her snatch letting her dangle forward as he slams away at her vagina while holding her close to his 

body. "your gonna make a great mother, devil. weather you like it or not" he growls, shirking her off her feet violently with each thrust. 

daredevil whines "what is wrong with you people?" while she gets thrashed around chin slamming on his shoulder, "i'm not the mentality ill dyke 

so i can say i'm doing well by comparison" he jokes before twisting her head over for a kiss. daredevil peers up at ginger sobbing "we'll get 

out of this babe... just you and me, we can get out of and, start a farm...", "bitch if you don't shut up all you will go to is a farm upstate" 

markus snarks before adding "on second thought you two are already livestock. and it's time for seeding". daredevil tries squirming away as she 

feels his hot thick cum filling up her pussy as he continues to hump. she cries "you fucking animal" over and over as markus steps away grinning 

"a 'fucking animal' what a nice complement devil, glad to see you had fun" "fu.. fuck you." she whimpers still left dangling by the wrists. "yes 

you did and don't forget it" he jokes while stepping over to celeste and keira, "i hope you two like your new abode because i think ya'll will 

be hear for awhile" he says before leaving the room. "keira... i'm sorry." "please don't apologize, at least i get to spend the rest of my life 

with you" keira responds while screeching her wrist out towards celeste, keira wiggles her pinkie against celeste's hand stammering out "i love 

you celeste" "i love you too keir... uh what is that?" celeste stammers as a dark shadow grows along the wall across from them. "everything will 

be alright celeste" keira stammers as a red hood comes into view. cleaver stares down at the pair only noise he makes is the muffled breathing 

from under his mask. he wraps his hand around keira as celeste sobs "don't hurt her..." before he rips keira from her bindings as she lets out a 

pained growl as she looks down with anger welling in her heart. he shirks celeste out of her restraints with no less than two painful pulls, she 

lets out a shreik as her joints pop from their sockets before they slid through the brackets. keira continues to squirm and growl as her and 

celeste get dragged into a backroom passed a large carved stone arch, celeste continues to wail in pain as keira scans the room in horror to see 

mounds and mountains of gored and mutilated heroine corpses surrounding the center of the rotunda. keira growls "this is not how we die" while 

trying to claw at the hulking humanoid holding her lover by the ankles. cleaver slams keira into the ground so hard she starts to puke before 

readjusting the crying celete right above his girthy cock. keira shouts "hey fuck-face i'm down hear" before spitting blood on his foot. he takes 

celeste and walks her towards a wall and slams her like a bat into the door frame causing her to leak blood from all three holes. he takes her 

now limp body toward a hook mounted to the floor and skewers it through her leg as she continues to gargle in pain. cleaver returns to keira as 

she shouts "you fucking savage "as he wraps his hand around her waist lifting her to his cock before slamming his cock into her with one firm 

thrust. he continues to stretch out her faux asshole to a width wider then her head while laughing, he continues to violently thrust her around 

on his cock as celeste stares up at her sobbing knowing with near certainty that the last time she will see her girlfriend alive is with a cock 

prodding out all the way to her lips. celeste stares up at her passed the tears to watch the life drain from her eyes as clever floods every inch 

of keiras streatched and deformed body with sperm. cleaver throws keiras gutted, bloodied, and cum drenched body forcefully into a wall just 

behind a pile of dark blue robes before falling backwards content with his work and ready to go to sleep for the night. celestes shreiks out in 

pain while clawing in the direction of keira, letting the hook dig into her flesh allowing her to violenty strobe from blonde to black as the 

jagged barb tears her leg down to the bone from the inside out. keira's limps body starts to quiver as her gored hole reconstitutes and life 

returns to her vacant eyes. keira peers up too see celeste flickering and crys "please stop" while fumbling across the room on all fours pulling 

herself towards celesete "please stop hurting yourself" keira whimpers falling beside celeste. "i don't want you to die" celesete quakes in a 

oscillating tone, "i'm safe..." keira whimpers clenching celestes head and tiera in the process. "hey bitch, you know friendly fire is off right?" 

galahad shouts walking over to celeste, "i'll be taking that sun shit off your tiara, no one's healing except ashtroth" he growls kicking keira 

out of way before ripping the sun off of her tiera, he pulls the hook from her mangled leg and sighs before stepping over to the pile of robes 

pulling out a dagger. "you know why the main ginger has a minigun in her pussy while all the ones piled over there are chabba chow? because, 

friendly, fire. is... disabled!" he hisses while stepping back towards kiera "our weapons hurt, but you can't die from our abuse. some times the 

whores wish they would. but hey, the black ginger back there is a testament to how resilient these skanks can get." galahad jokes while looming 

over keira, she peers up with a fear in her eyes as he continues "but hey their weapons still can kill" before plunging the razor into keiras 

chest dragging it down to her crotch. "KEIRA!" celeste screams as keiras skin starts to wither, "i've never seen one of these freaks die naked so

this will be fucking hilarious" galahad chuckles as celeste wails franticly trying to switch into her healing form, she peers passed her tears of 

failure to see keira's body deflating down before bubbling under the skin, keiras skin breaks and cracks as it drys out before the life fades 

from her eyes, skin bubbling and popping across her face like boiling water. celeste tries to see passed her swelling eyes as a rancid, scorching 

cinder crosses keiras body, fleshing it out and returning it to its former depth. keira lets out a blood curdling scream as the wave of immense 

heat pelts against celestes skin crossing the threshold of keiras mouth. the ring of fire continues down her body as the visceral noises of keira

get overpowered by the crackling of the flames. once the fire released keira from its grips she buckles over curling into a ball shill growling 

in pain "LIKE, I, FUCKING SAID. only ashtroth is allowed to heal", "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" celeste screams at galahad clawing towards 

the still wailing keira "ashtroth revived her... didn't do anything to lessen the pain though. hell it probably made it worse" galahad chuckles 

stepping away from the pair, "i just wanted to see if that sun shit worked" he yells before leaving the room. celeste whimpers "i'm sorry" over 

and over as keira pulls herself over to celeste's side, tightly wrapping her arms around her body. "please don't apologize" keira stammers, still 

in pain. "it's all my fault" celeste whimpers as keira buries her head into celestes shoulder crying "all you wanted was to keep me safe, don't 

blame yourself" "im sorry" celeste whimpers trying to curl into a ball before getting stopped by the hook still lightly dangling from her leg. 

keira stammers passed the shellshock "let me get the hook for you" while crawling over to it in a daze she unhooks her leg before sitting 

crosslegged looking down at celeste. celeste tries standing while stammering "i can't heal you, you need to hiII..." before falling foward with a 

pathetic whine. "your leg is injured, please don't hurt yourself" "you're not safe, you need to hide" celeste stammers trying to return to her 

feet. "please don't move, i want to try something "keira stammers rising to feet, still in a daze. she steps over to the mound of celeste corpses 

and reaches into the pile pulling out a broken tiera. she steps back to celeste holding a golden trinket in her hand setting it beside celeste, 

she takes one of the celestes anklets and flexes it bending it around the trinket before hooking it to celestes broken crown. keira stammers "can 

you please try switching forms babe". celeste lightly nods rising into a siting position before focusing on her makeshift tiara, the tiara starts 

to slowly rotate as the trinket heats up to a glow, growing to a sharp and blinding light shrouding celeste in the brightness of the tiara. as 

the light dies down keira looks under her arm to see her white wing was now a fiery golden bronze, keira lowers her arm to see celeste now had 

short yellow hair and more tanned skin, "di... did it work" celeste stammers as keira steps over to her. celeste takes a step forward whimpering 

"why are you staring?", keira stammers "the stone fused to your tiara" while looking at what was once a golden nugget was now a glowing ember 

crystal, "why, do i look different?" celeste croaks looking down at her tanned arms, "the gem changed your day form". celeste clenches keira 

sniffling "please still love me...", keira squeezes her tightly "of course i still love you! why wouldn't i?" "because i don't look like myself 

any more..." "babe... it's what's inside that matters... i thought you knew that." kiera stammers burring her head into celestes shoulder, "we 

still need to hide" celeste stammers as keira pulls away from her "we could escape..." "and go where? we have no home, no clothes, nothing" "we 

have each other" keira stammers standing to her feet continuing "there are piles of clothed bodies, something has to be useable". celeste flicks 

her wings rising her to her feet and stammers "there are some robes over there, it's better than nothing" celeste walks over to pile of trimmed 

purple robes and hands one to keira as she quires "this isn't like my peoples robes, it's like a darker no-face hood" "you can be unique like 

me?" celeste squeaks with a soft smile. keira shakes her head with a light grin sliding on the hood and sputters "something feels a tad bit off" 

before streaching her fingers, arcs of electricity bridge between her fingers as she stammers "i guess the hood is infused with his powers" "lets 

see what this one does" celeste squees sliding a dark grey hood over her back, wings folded under the thick fabric. she smiles trying to switch 

to her night form letting the teira spin to the moon emblem, the hoods fur glows as her skin sparkles away like pieces ofa jigsaw puzzle reveling 

the moon form behind the torrent of wispy glitter. celeste looks down at her bare palm before smiling "i'm glad my moon half is the same" "by the 

way, hear are some sandals. they're better than nothing" "thanks" celeste squeeks sliding on the sandals before asking "now where do we go?" "we 

find our way out" "'way out of what?!'" a voice shouts "galahad?" keira sputters as celeste growls softly "get out of our way" "or what whore?", 

"that wasn't a request..." celeste echoes in a emotionless tone while speeding her arms with palms exposed, "what the hell are you doing dumb 

fuck?!" galahad shouts as celestes palms start to light up in glowing runes "'giving you a chance to run'" a deep foreign voice bellows from 

celestes mouth as she rises to her toes, swirling wisps forming in her hands, "you can't kill me you know that right? friendly fire is off" 

galahad quakes as celestes wisps twirl into spinning bars fleshing out a icosahedron's frame. "can we, knock off the, fucking pageantry cunt?"

galahad stammers as glowing runes pockmark the frame as it fills with jittering glowing slime, she starts floating towards him slowly as he 

stammers "i am not going to fucking die!" "'but you will wish you could'" the voice blares lucidly causing the room to appear to shake and warp 

around her as her eyes start glowing purple as all the green of clothing and aura shift to match, the monotone voice and hers moan in tandem

"'i will become your daemon, but you have already became your own personal hell'"

"i will become your daemon, but you have already became your own personal hell" as she launches the intricate orb at galahad, it warps the air 

around it before passing into galahad twisting and distorting him around its form pulling his body around it, stretching his head and morphing his

figure to less and less human shapes before she launches the second orb straight into air causing the floor to shift forward faster than the 

walls. the room spins into itself streatching out before keiras eyes growing into a solid grey leaving only celeste in her vision unphased but 

perfectly still as a monotone drone clears into words battering keira from all angles "'...thirty days...'" before keiras eyes fill with 

blackness. keira feels a soft yet cold pressure on her forehead as light returns to her eyes, she see celestes hand come into view as her eyes 

adjust to the room "wha..." she stammers as celeste grabs her hands tugging her to her feet, "there's no time to explain" celeste quivers guiding 

keira towards the exit. keira looks down to see Galahad's warped body on what could only be its side streatching over itself into a ball of 

technicolor flesh, "there's no time babe, come with me" celeste whimpers tugging the stunned keira through the room towards the main exit. she 

steps to a bolted wooden door and sighs taking her pinkie finger, snapping it, and forcing it to the back of her hand. she switches into her sun 

form and takes a step back from the door inhaling causing her robes fur to glow gold as the light in her eyes illuminates the door. she opens her 

mouth and expels a torrent of dense fire burning clean through where it touches and catching all of the border ablaze. keira whimpers "babe?" as 

she watches the molten liquid pooled on the floor evaporate. celeste grabs her wrist and rushes her into the hallway, they run down the stairs 

towards the entrance of the tower and charge through the lobby and into the wilderness portal plummeting into the deadlands. celeste putters to a 

tree and falls over balling into the fetal position, keira stares down at celeste sitting in front of her not saying a word. celeste whimpers 

"i'm sorry..." keira just lies to her side joining celeste while remaining silent. celeste grapples keira arms crying" please don't be scared 

babe" while resting her forehead on keiras wrists. celeste stammers "i'm sorry, please just say something!" while curling deeper into herself. 

keira just stares down at the top of her head breathing heavily as celeste continues to cry. celeste lets out a yelp as she's pulled up by the 

hair by an obese blob of meat, the ogre drops her to her knees before whacking her face with a girthy cock shifting her into her moon form 

"please no..." celeste whimpers looking down at keira just rocking back and forth oblivious to everything around her. the ogre grabs celestes neck 

shoving its massive cock down her throught in one firm thrust, it batters her thought and lungs as it guts her down to the diaphragm. it glosses 

its green cock in saliva and blood as she tries screaming in pain, mouth being blocked up with cock and precum. the ogre continues to brutalises 

her thought, cutting up her windpipe with the jagged stitches pockmarking it. the ooger holds her head down to the tip of his cock chocking her 

to tears before urinating down into her stomach. the ogre slowly pulls back her head pissing all the while before flooding her mouth with semen. 

the monster than forcefully shoves her down onto her back, she gargles "please stop, no no no!" as the fat fucker lines its cock up with her 

pussy plunging it deeply before pulling it back fully to the sounds of celestes pained gargling screams. "get the fuck off her!" keira bellows 

launching a storm of inch thick lightning bolts pelting the ogre with its torrent the creature gets launched backwards away from celeste as she 

scuttles to keira's feet whimpering "i'm sorry" all the while. keira growls shouting "i forgive you but what is this?! what is any of this! first 

im getting dicked down by a whole fucking trees worth of wood, next thing i know my girlfriends spewing fire from her mouth and turning someone 

into a orb of mangled flesh! i love you, i never want you out of my life, but what happened to the simple times of being locked in a room with 

the woman of my dreams!" "woman of your dreams?" celeste wimpers, "yes, i would consider being with you the best parts of my life, but i don't 

even know what my life is anymore!" "i'm sorry..." celeste stammers tears welling under her eyes "please don't apologize celeste, i just have no 

idea what normal is anymore.". celeste wimpers trying to smile "you have a robe, at least you broke eve..." celeste start bawling while clenching 

keira tightly "i'm sorry about your vagina" "it's not your fault celeste, i just over reacted. tell you what, lets head away from this hell scape 

and set up camp for the night. honestly the blob's still twitching, i don't know if my lightnings fatal or not". keira wraps her arm behind 

celeste and walks with her towards the horizon, suddenly keira falls over and get snared dangling her from a tree by the foot. "oh come on!" she 

shouts as an orc fumbles from a bush and grabbing celeste as she tries to free keira, it chucks her over his shoulder before ripping keira down 

from the tree, the orc drags them back into a camp to the jeers of hordes of onlookers "i'm sorry celeste" keira moans looking over to her bare 

body being barely covered from the arms up by the upturned robe. the orc throws celseste to the ground with a thud before slamming keira down by 

the rope tied to her leg "i have good love with you later" the orc chuckles as celeste scoots back into a near sitting position. a small goblin 

steps over to keira and grins "mouth, piss!" kiera just look up in a daze as the goblin shoves his cock into her mouth, he starts urinating 

across her tongue as she crys watching a dog like orc steps up from behind celeste. all she can do is watch as the monster shoves celeste back 

onto her ass lining up its foot thick cock with her lower body as she softly whimpers "please no, please don't, please stop". the orc prods at 

her crotch before smushing its cock up against her pussy, too large to break into her. a burly orc grabs her legs as a second kneels on her arms 

adjusting the beasts cock to her hole the creature continues to thrust before managing to slide in thanks to the orcs help. the dog then steps 

forward before sliding a part of its girth into celeste as the crowds cheers barely cover her shreiks of agony from only feeling the tip enter 

her. the dog rsumes shoving the cock as it continues to break her as it drags deeper into her pussy. she continues to wail as the dog begins to 

jostle the monster cock around into her, she gets shoved back by each thrust even though the orcs where still holding her down. the dog pulls 

back to the tip before shoving forward with all its might to the roars of thunderous applause from the orc army watching as celeste starts to 

vomit chunks of ogre cum all over her face and chest as the dog's shlong shoves down to the base. the dog starts humping softly as its dick 

begins to inflate at the base while he unleashes a torrent of cum trapped inside her already clogged womb. the dogs knot plops out of her pussy 

before the dick snakes out deflating, dowsing her with cum before stepping away. celeste just lies there sputtering out tears as she stares over 

towards keira being raped by several orcs and goblins. celeste feels a chill run down her spine as echoing stomps draw closer and the sun darkens 

before her, a orc larger than three dog mongrels stacked with a cock larger than her whole body stares down at her brandishing its flaccid cock 

grumbles out before dowsing her in a flood of piss. the orc blast the puke and cum off of her body before grabbing her by the legs while shoving 

away the orcs defiling keira, he grabs her and steps of with them towards a muddy pen surrounded with logs stacked 12 feet high. he slams celeste 

into the mud followed less forcefully by keira, celeste flicks into her sun form as her pussy re-tightens squirting out jizz like a toothpaste 

tube. keira stumbles to celestes side crying "celeste, celeste, please answer me" "i'm sorry..." celeste whimpers struggling to grapple onto 

keira, "theres nothing to be sorry for celeste" she whimpers holding her tightly as screaming starts to fade into perspective. "'please let her 

go! do whatever you want to me just don't hurt her'" keira looks at celeste with a concerned look as the solid wooden doors placed at the corner 

of the pen swing open to revel a flailing aurora being carried over one of orc shoulders. "aurora?" celeste squeaks as a second orc drags in a 

limp caramel toned woman with blond hair. aurora shreiks "don't hurt her! don't, please just let thea go. she doesn't deserve this." devolving 

into frantic sobbing as an orc rips of thea's robes while another pins aurora down while prying her head up. celeste quietly whimpers "what 

happened to aurora?" "i don't think that's ours...", "stop, stop, stop" aurora whines while an orc mercilessly slams into thea's pussy. the 

woman just gargles in pain as the orc ravages her vagina as aurora whails about her. keira stammers "remember the clever room?" celeste nods 

transfixed on the whimpering aurora. "i think that they're different people than the one we know" keira stammers as the orc violently shakes thea 

around on its cock as she starts throwing up blood, the orc holds her to the base as she continues to vomit. the orc yanks the woman off of its 

dick dripping cum and drops her to the ground, the second orc walks over to thea with an axe as aurora screams "NO! she's my girlfriend!". the 

orc swings its axe down on theas head splitting her skull open between the eyes while aurora shreiks out in heartbroken terror, she falls face 

down beside thea screaming and wailing as the orcs walk from the pen. celeste fumbles to her feet shuffling towards the pair trying to maintain 

her balance in the mud. aurora peers over to see celese staring down at her, tears welling bellow her eyes. aurora trembles rising to her feet 

"you're a celeste! please save her, she's my girlfriend, please help her" celeste falls to her knee as aroura continues to blubber franticly. 

celeste takes her pinkie in her other hand snapping it back as she changes form. celeste starts to tear up as thea's lifeless body lies there 

unchanged, celeste starts snapping back fingers one after the other holding them back as she flickers from one form to the other as thea lies 

unchanged. celeste falls forward forward crying as her fingers heal, aurora buckles over curling up into a ball sobbing as celeste just lies at 

theas feet tearfully trembling. keira steps behind celeste kneeling down before resting a hand on her shoulder "i'm sorry celeste, it's no 

use..." celeste turns and grapples to keira sobbing wildly. keira takes several breaths trying to find anything she could say but only stammering 

a soft sigh as celeste trembles crying beside her. the pair just lie in silence as the sun sets over the wooden walls of their new hell, drifting 

to sleep trapped in agony and each others embrace.

XxXxXxX

keira wakes to the sound of soft sobbing as she fumble to sit up looking back to see aurora wrapped up in celestes arms crying softly. celeste 

quietly whimpers "she's been crying all night", aurora sniffles out passed the tear "i had no idea any of this would happen, i just wanted to 

show her the world. none of this was supposed to happen". celeste cradles aurora as she whimpers pulling out a copper ring from her robe pocket 

"i was going to give her this, this was supposed to be the beginning not the fucking end". keira sits beside them and stammers "is there anything 

i can do?" aurora whines "stay safe for her! thea was all i had left and you're the same to celeste." aurora sputtering rises to a growl as the 

wooden door swings open "never let them steal your love" she snarl fumbling to her feet. she slides the ring onto her finger before shambling 

towards the orcs snarling in a rage, she wildly claws at one of their eyes as the second peals her back pinning her to the ground, the first orc 

takes its axe and presses it to aurora's leg dragging it into her skin until it hits the bone. the other orc rips off the leg causing auroras 

screams to become more pained, as an orc slides the handle into her ass before cramming its cock into the gored leg hole, the other orc eyes the 

ring on her finger and rips it off along with the whole digit, he packs the finger into her mouth cramming it down with his dick. keira stammers 

"we have to help" trying to rise to her feet but being stopped by celsete, "she would never forgive you..." celeste stammers while tears stream 

from her eyes. the orc defiling her leg lets out a laugh while filling her hole with cum than piss before standing up and walking towards thea's 

corpse. he grabs the body by her head dragging it over to aurora as the other orc empties his balls into her, the orc takes theas head and bashes 

it to aurora's chest spraying her with thea's blood and guts. aroura weakly cries as she slowly loses consciousness watching the orc rip thea's 

head from her body before bashing her in the gut over and over with the severed head. auroras cries die out after the sixteenth slam to the chest, 

the orc looks down at her corpse and discards the mangled head before setting setting his sights on the pair trembling in each others arms. the 

orc starts stepping towards the pair followed close behind by the other orc. celeste starts crying while placing herself between them and keira. 

the first orc grabs celeste by the back of the head, fingers spanning from ear to ear. the orc shoves celesete's head up to the other orcs ass as 

she sobs watching keira ball over to her side quivering as her tears steadily flow from her clenched closed eyes. celeste tries to let out a whine 

as she feels the orc push out a sticky log against her forehead, the other orc moves her head up once the log squished over her forehead piling 

at her hairline. the orc continues to shit pushing out more soft textured shit passed her quivering lips as the orc holding her head slicks back 

the shit on her head covering her hair all the way down her back. the orc continues to fill her mouth as she hears several gibbering goblins plod 

in towards keira, the orc stops shiting and lets celeste fall to the ground covered in what she can no longer hope is mud. the second orc squats 

over the back of her head dowsing her hair and back in diarrhea, it rubs the shit in before following the first orc out of the prison. celeste 

turns her head to the side to see keira getting raped by several goblins as a few others pelt her with shit gathered from the ground. the goblins 

continue grinding the shit into her robe and hair stroking their gangly dicks all the while, some goblins rip and tear her clothing while others 

shovel shit into her mouth as celeste's sobbing draws a few goblins attention off of her girlfriend and onto herself. celeste mumbles "i have 

holes too" trying to goad the horde away from kiera as some goblins rub shit into kieras watering eyes. the gaggle begin to shovel shit into 

celestes robes packing it in tightly while some piss into any opening they can find on her. the tightly squeeze the robe shut like a burrito 

before rolling her around in the dung, some claw at her eyes while, others pull her hair, or wail on her head. kiera crys" please stop" as they 

shove celeste beside her before shoving their cock into any hole they could find on the girls. eyes; nose; ears no hole was left unviolated by 

the time they had their jollies with the pair, nothing was spared cum; piss; or shit was left packed into every orfacice, it took all celeste's 

senses to realize that a giant hand loomed just feet above the pair. the monstrous orc snatches them up carrying them towards a crowd of cheering 

onlookers, the orc slams kiera to the ground while pinching celeste by the legs tugging at them like a wishbone. the orc praticaly rips her legs 

off while splitting a gash between her legs, he laughs lining his dick up with the gored shit covered holes of celeste. keira cries staring up at 

celeste getting streatched out by the cock that is wider than her whole body, it keeps digging deeper into her as ribs crack and pop while her guts 

get compressed into her throught. once her arms where no longer connected to her body the orc lifts her up to the tip before slamming the silent 

body of celeste back to the base. the orc quickly picks up the pace as celeste just lies limply flailing lifelessly on its dick without so much 

as a scream as her tiara flies off her head falling beside kiera. keira starts to tremble as she hears a bubbling coming from above her, she 

snatches celestes tiara hooking it onto her robe before looking up to see celeste spewing cum like mucus from a runny nose dribbling onto the 

orcs feet. "let her go" keira trembles meekly unsure of how to rescue celeste but trying none the less, she screams "STOP FUCKING HER!" as she 

sees the slime turn yellow with piss as the orc keeps thrusting softly. "YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" she growls as blue sparks arc across her entire 

body, celeste plops off his dick as kiera screams out a bloodcurdling shreak "LEAVE HER ALONE! "as lightning surges from her body jumping along 

the ground in bolts ringed around her. she starts heaving out a whine as the bolts form a disk around her smoothing into a ray of bright blue 

plasma, the ring blasts out as a shockwave snapping and sparking at everything in its path as she falls to her knees eyes still cloudy from the 

light and ground in shit from earlier as she feels around for celeste's body. she grapples onto her limp and gummy torso as she pulls her away 

from the crowed towards the nearby woods, she spits into her hand trying to clear her eyes of shit as celeste just lies there limp and noodly. 

she stares down at celeste whimpering "i'm sorry" before grabbing celestes body by the shoulders and tugging it deeper into the thorny tree line. 

they trudge through the thicket as the cuts and slashes slice away at her legs yet it barely phase keira as she continues to drag celeste to the 

light dawning on her back. she shuffles through the brush into the clearing while tugging celeste free herself, she then turns around to see a 

phobos floating towards her with its hard throbbing cock exposed. keira growls out a sigh while laying down celestes body "let me fucking guess 

you want your cock sucked?!". she stomps toward the chittering phobos throwing up her hand shouting of fucking corse you do! why the fuck 

wouldn't you!". she falls to her knees growling "if you so much as touch a hair on that woman i'll slit this thing in half!" while planting her 

lips on his oily dick head. she bobs her head up and down on his dick for around five thrusts before phobos grabs the back of her head thrusting 

her violently around on his dick as she begins to gargle for air, the phobos pulls out its cock as keira feels two hands grab her ankles from 

behind lifting her rear to dick level "muh...my pussy is to loose for you to want any thing to do with that" she stammers as her robe slides 

apart to expose her crotch. phobos takes one of his talons and gouges a hole where an asshole would be as keira winsets out a whine crying 

"please not again..." as she feels two new hands grab her rump parting the gash with their talons. phobos shoves his oily cock into her blue hole

as she stammers "that fucking burns worse than galahads" while trying to squirm free. keira growls in pain as the ghoul slams away at her freshly 

riped hole, she begins to start breathing hevly as the oily cock burns her like capsasion. she lets out a cry as phobos fills her insides with 

burning spicy cum before droping her to the ground with a thud and floating away. she lies there in agony for only a few seconds before trying 

her best to walk shuffling passed the pain to celestes gored body, she lifts her and continues dragging her lovers limp bodie away from the hell 

she endoured before being blocked by a river. she sighs falling to her feet dingy robe draping over her face and thinks "this is a faceless robe, 

could i copy celeste?"m she focuse on celeste while a feeling of coldness sweeps over her skin. her body dosen't change but she is over come with 

a sensation of waves sheading off of her while celestes body recomposes itself quickly keira whimpers staring down at celeste shit covered body 

still lifeless, yet no longer streatched and gored. she starts to sob clutching her body tightly, not knowing what else to do she peals celeste 

out of the shit coated parka and walks her to the side of the creek setting her on the bank right before the water. she pulls off her tattered 

and torn robe dunking it in the water before sliding it against celestes limp body. keira takes her time trying to wash off her still limp corpse 

as tears flood her eyes, she strokes celestes long black hair between her fingers trying to remove the shit tangled into it as she is barely 

capable of keeping her eyes open. keira's broken heart buckles her over in agony as she rests her head on celestes naval sobbing to herself "it 

should have been me...", she just lies their on celeste's body growling "all she's ever done was hurt herself for me "while clutching celeste 

close to her. "THIS ALL FUCKING STARTED BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO PLESURE ME!" keira scream squeezing celeste close in her arms, she pulls her robe 

from the river bed wiping down celeste one last time before pulling herself from the river. she lifts celeste in her arms dragging the robe by 

the thumb before lowering celeste into the ground beside a small campfire, she begins to claw at her shit packed parka sniveling in a monotone 

voice "a fucking shit taco... they turned my girlfriend into a shit, ta-co". she begins chucking turd clumps behind her trying to clean robe as 

she croaks "they fucked her nose... a dick, in her nose. she didn't deserve that...". she strokes the shit with her palms slicking off as much as 

she can manage while still mumbling "a condom, she was practically a condom, a CELeste condom. her last words where 'i have holes too'... sure 

thing babe" she crawls over to celestes body moaning "i have holes too... you didn't have to be a martyr. i have holes too celeste. they pissed 

in your holes, filled them with shit. you didn't deserve any of this". she lifts celeste into her robe while softly whimpering "my hole caused 

all of this..." as she bundles up celeste by the fire. she wrings out her robes sliding back into her damp clothing. she shivers behind celeste 

resting her head on celestes hood before curling up into a ball for the night. 

xXxXxXx

keira groans as she hears stomping in the distance she prys open her groggy eyes to see a centaur rounding the burnt out campfire towards 

celeste.the centaur places its hoof mere inches from celestes head and laughs "looks like we have some new arrivals!" keira bargains groveling at 

the mans feet "please just leave her alone! i'll suck your dick; kiss you tenderly; or double as you personal cum sock, just leave her alone 

she's been through enough already!" the centaur smirks "interesting?" while staring down at keiras exposed blue rump streatched up in his 

presence. "she doesn't look that battered to be honest though", keira moans out a tear plea of "she's been rammed down a cock larger than her 

body, eaten shit and piss, and has been creampied by every orc with a cock. she's had already been put through enough" "eaten shit you say? how 

unfortunate... how about this, you tell me your intent i my land is and we can come to a compromise" "we just want to start a new life as far 

away from the orcs as possible" keira whimpers as the man asks "her ass doesn't look in such bad shape, does she recover naturally as well" "yes 

but the orcs never stopped putting her through hell again and again" "how about this? me and my friend over there could give you a ride to a town 

over just across the forest." "what's the catch?" "either way are you two really in a place to say no? but if you must know we need bladders for 

the travel" "bladders?" keira stammers looking down at the motionless body of celeste. "me and my friend need a way to store bodily waist on our 

journey and you two look just right for the job" "and if we refuse?" "fucked to death. but i don't think you two will refuse such a generous 

offer" "i'll assist you, but please be gentle with celeste." "i can make no such promises, now stay still it will only hurt if you make it" the 

centaur chuckles adjusting his body over keira prodding at the wound that functions as her asshole he rams down on her gash slipping in to the 

screams of keira. "quiet down you" he orders while shoving the rest of his meat into her wound. the second centaur walks over and asks "okay xir 

where are we headed off to?" "we are escorting these two fine ladies over to the town across the woods, would you mind strapping this one in xe?" 

"not at all" he says taking keira's legs and strapping them to ankle cuffs bound to his legs by springs, he holds her neck placing it into a 

collar attached to a pully run to both his front legs xe walks over to celeste as keira comes back to. he prods celestes backside bending down to 

line his dick up, he drop all his body weight into his cock running it down to the tip with little hesitation. he trots back to xir to have him 

help him strap celeste in, keira just stares dead eyed at celeste dangling there not dead but not realy alive either. he straps her in as keira 

asks "what are these things anyway" "they encourage fluid release" xir jokes stepping forward, the ropes moves back and forth plucking her off 

his dick before slamming her back onto it "err,., what the hell, is this!" keira gargles being thrusted around all the while. "shut the fuck up" 

he says while picking up the speed just to spite her, keiras head gets tugged to the side as it jostles up and down bellow the centaurs body. she 

looks beside her to see celeste bouncing as well but not making any noise other than sloshing on his cock. xi coughs "hold on bro i need to break 

her in" as the pair come to a stop, keira murmurs "please don't" as a look of relief crosses xi's face, "i can second that xi" xir says as keira 

feels piss filling her digestive system from the wound. once they stop reviving themselves they continue on the journey across the woodlands 

thrusting all the while, keira keep gritting her teeth as the horse cock scrapes up and down her stab wound. around five minutes later xi sighs 

"bro, i need to take a dump soon" "i got you man" xir responds mounting xi while pushing keiras head up to his asshole "remember the deal bitch 

"xir sputters shoving her head against the horse asshole of xir. his asshole lets out two farts into keira's mouth before forcing out a log of 

shit passed her lips. xi unleashes an unending line of shit packing it into the far reaches of her digestive system mixing it with xirs piss from 

earlier. she sheds a tear as the turd ends with a trumpeting fart causing her to gag as xir hops back, "what do we have hear?" xir sasses looking 

down at celeste's tiara "please... give that back" keira pleads trying not to hurl as xir bends down to snatch it up as keira begs "it's 

celeste's please just let me have it..." "if it's celeste's then she should be the one to wear it" xir chuckles stepping up beside xi "you don't 

know what you're doing" keira cries as xir places the tira on her head. "where am i... what's going on?" celeste whimpers waking up on the 

horseman's dick. "celeste... i'm so sorry" keira whimpers looking over at her as xi chuckles "that bitch sold you and herself off to us" "keira?" 

celeste whimpers, "it was either that or we bo!-..." xir silences keira by streatching out his back legs before joking "yeah you two are our 

personal toilets... this is what she wanted." "she would never" celeste whimpers while tearing up, xir smirks "but she did, but enough talk i

need to shit" before stepping forward. xi mounts xir while burring celestes sobbing face into his unwiped asshole, xir chuckles "remember to eat 

it all... it's what keira agreed to after all" before squirting a torrent of diarrhea down her throat celeste gargles down the flow of shit as xi 

jokes "you're a natural, celeste. keira had the right idea volunteering you.", celeste continues to cry as xir empties out into her before 

ordering her "NOW LICK ME CLEAN!" celeste whimper licking xir's poop chute before he steps forward grinning. celeste looks over to keira before 

letting her head drop tears still falling from her eyes. xi smirks saying "okay now lets get a move on" before streatching his front legs forward 

drawing celeste off of his cock before galloping forward. celeste screams as her sore chafed ass burns with horse piss, "by the way whore, this 

was part of the deal too." "please, stop..." celeste whines as xir comes up the rear laughing "oh so you want to race?" "hell yeah!". keira 

gargles "stop, doing. this..." as they hurry through the woods "no refunds bitch!" xi shouts as celeste continues to bawl her eyes out. the two 

centaurs continue violently galloping across the forest as Keira screams out "i'm sorry celeste!" as the poor girl just rhythmically pules out in 

both pain and betrayel. xir sighs "fuck it i can piss again" while slowing to a stop, "hey smurf shut the fuck up, or i will drink just for the 

sake of poping this little whore of yours" "please stop hurting us" keira whimpers before watching celeste flail around in pain as the centaur 

fills her with more piss. celeste whimpers "please stop" over and over in a horse tone while feeling her insides swell up with urine. the 

horsemen continue walking down the path as keira sobs softly and celeste just whimpers trembling heavily, xir jokes "hey this one comes with a 

vibrator" while continuing down the path to the west. celeste lets out a quite pule as she feels the horse cock that plunged her the whole 

journey start to spurt out seamen into her already stuffed and churned asshole. xir lets out a moan followed by a soft chuckle before coming to a 

cliffs edge flanking them to the left and says "time to call it for the day" before he lies down crushing celeste joking "good night piss sack" 

xi chuckles "remember to piss before bed bro" "sure thing" xir smirks filling up celeste's burning asshole with another bout of piss before 

leaning his torso back to sleep. once keira started to hear snoring she blubbers in pain "i'm sorry celeste." while gritting her teeth, celeste 

whimpers passed the throbbing pain "it's alright, i understand why you would do it...", keira stammers "i didn't have a choice celeste!" as 

celeste clenches her eyes sobbing "i know this is all my fault... none of this would have happened if i didn't want to eat you out", "babe i 

would never want to hurt you", "i never should have suggested we leave the tower... that aurora was right, coming hear was a mistake", 

"celeste... this, this was the only way.", celeste whimpers as her tears grow constant "keira, it's alright... i understand i messed up, bringing 

you out hear was my fault and you shouldn't have to suffer because of my mistakes.", "they would have killed you, this was the only way for you 

to survive", "keira... it doesn't matter, you could have left me with the orcs if you wanted. whatever i get is what i deserve for putting you 

through all of this", "you don't deserve any of this babe!", "it's my fault they mutilated you, it's my fault cleaver gutted you, it's my fault 

that the orcs and goblins raped you... i deserve all of this for letting you get hurt" "you where raped too! cleaver tore through your leg, the 

mongrel, the giant orc nearly ripped you in half. you've had it worse constantly!", celeste bawls "i know i've had it worse! that's the way i want 

it to be! i would hate to watch you suffer insted of me because of my mistake! none of this is your fault... it's because of me that we're hear. 

i can't keep you safe... all i can do is heal you. i can't stop your pain i can only set you up for worse.", "you do stop my pain..." keira cries 

as celeste whimpers out "and where does that leave you, strapped to a horses dick. i deserve to be hear, not you". keira lets out a whine while 

streatching her hand out towards celeste wiggling her pinkie against celeste's forearm. "keira... i'm sorry you're hear" celeste crys burring her 

head between her arms. she trys to sleep the best she can given the circumstances.

xXxXxXxX

at the crack of dawn keira feels herself rising as the centaur get up. she breaths heavily from being crushed all night and being unable to sleep.

she peers over to see celeste still in her moon form looking like a brutalized and blotted corpse but still trembling and barely breathing, 

clearly not having slept at all the last night. xir chuckles "you're still alive, shame for you we're only half way to our destination" xi asks 

"how much more piss do you think she can take?" "there's only one way to find out" xir chuckles filling celeste once again, but this time celeste 

doesn't cry or even whimper all she can do is gag as the horse fills her to the limit causing her to violently puke up xi's diariah followed by 

a burst after burst of nothing but piss. xir shouts "YOU FUCKING FILTHY CUNT! YOU'RE CLEANING EVERY DROP BACK UP WITH YOU FILTHY TONGUE!". keira 

just stammers "please don't hurt her" over and over not even confident her words can be herd. xir drops his torso full force to the ground 

crushing celeste with all his weight as celeste just keeps gagging up piss, "LICK NOW!" xir shouts as celeste hacks and gags but starts to lick 

a fast as her feeble body could muster. "please stop hurting her..." keira softly whimpers defeatedly as xir grinds her face into the dirt and 

rancid mixture" "xir this just means you can fill her up again" xi chuckles while staring to piss into keira. xir sighs "yours look like its 

about to puke aswell" as keira starts gagging up a churned mixture of frothy piss and shit chunks. xi asks "are you ready for breakfast celeste" 

as the poor girl just gags and whimpers feeling gross and violated. xir mounts xi smudging celeste up against his asshole as keira loses whatever 

fight she had left as the pressure of xi's piss stream now pushes passed her mouth. xi pushes out his soft shit onto celsetes lips as she fails to 

scarf it down or shut her mouth causing it to pile up over her face and down her thought. xi sighs stepping forward and peeling the shit off of 

her face and rubbing it into her hair before massaging it in with her hood now draped over her head. he sighs "time to go?" "yeah i need to cum 

keira can vouch for my morning wood" xi jokes walking forward, keira just dangles lifelessly with celeste as the horsemen continue down the trail 

towards the town. keira whimpers knowing she made a mistake as celeste bounces around like a corpse in front of her, around what felt like an 

eternity later xir jokes "we're hear" while walking into a burnt out town. celeste feels piss fill her as she watches keira dribble piss from her 

mouth, once they where filled for the last time celeste gets unstrapped as xir moans launching the freed celsete off his cock with a tidal wave of 

cum. xi jokes "i see you've been saving up" while keira droops off of the cock falling besides celeste, "if we ever see you to dykes again we're 

keeping you" xir chuckles walking off leaving the lifeless pair piled on the floor. a large demon walks over to celeste cock already exposed and 

prods at her loose dripping asshole before flipping her over onto her back and prods at her pussy as she just stares up at him with a look of 

betrayal not for the dicking she's receiving, or the centaurs, but for her believing in herself enough to think she could survive let alone 

protect keira. as the demon has his jollies with her she can only recollect visions of keira getting raped time after time because of her 

failure. once the demon climaxed she watched motionlessly as the demon stepped to her side and proceeded to kick and stomp her for no clear reason 

other than salting the wound. she just lies there unable to move or even transform as she gets kicked and stomped across the ground only once the 

obese monster slammed all of its weight into her did she transform out of reflex. as keira is slightly healed the demon squats over celestes head 

and coats celestes face and hair with slimy shit, it than looks down at her and pisses on her face before slamming his boot onto her face till she 

switched back. the the demon leaves her bruised and crying with two black eyes as keira just rocks back and forth sobbing wildly unable to 

compose herself. celeste digs deep musters enough energy to pull herself into keiras arms, she just hears keira softly whimpering "please just 

heal yourself" over and over to no one in particular as celeste just lies there battered her arm wrapped around keira's. before keira shouts in a 

raised voice not a yell but the best she could muster "stop healing me! none of this is your fault! you are the love of my life and i don't want 

you suffering because of me!" celeste starts crying with a new found fervor while trying to ball up into herself whimpering "i'm sorry" over and 

over while burring herself into her parka. keira stammers "celeste..." while placing her hand on the side of celeste head before she pulls away 

from keira with a deflating whine, "celeste... i'm sorry..." keira cries while grappling to her. celeste turns to face keira and cries "all i ever 

wanted to do is pleasure you, none of this was supposed to happen. the last few days have been a nightmare and you don't deserve to be a part of 

it.". keira feels her emotions overtake her as the robe sparkles to life and waves of energy flow off of her as celeste's body recomposes itself. 

celeste whimpers "no..." as keira's robe dies out, celeste stammers "please don't do that to yourself!" "it just came over me... does it not just 

feel like wave to you?" "it leaves me feeling hollow... like a part of me drains every time i use it." "please never heal me again!" keira 

stammers clenching celeste tight. "i can't let you stay in pain..." "i can't let you do... whatever it is to me if it is killing you inside....", 

celeste stammers "it's my choice to heal you, no matter what". keira sighs "your killing yourself..." "i'm willing to die for you!" celeste crys 

holding keira as close as she can. celese and keira peer up to the sounds two dwarfs plodding towards them with cocks already hard and in hand,

"i'm sorry keira" celeste sniffles as one of the midgets prod their dicks into celeste's mouth. it continues to jab around her mouth with its

meger dick as the other grapples onto her ass riding it like a bucking bronco, it cums quickly after before slapping her on the ass rounding around

to her front while the first cums aswell. it leans down ans kisses celeste on the lips before high fiving the other and walking off. suddenly

a giant red hand slams down crushing the two little bastards as celeste shreaks, the deamon now looming over top of them its massive barbed cock 

lying flacidly behind them. the demon snatches them up by the legs shoving their heels into its belt before flying back to the east. celeste and

keira just dangle watching the world pass below them as they get carried farther than the forest or the orcish camp, they see a dark plain, 

forest, desert, and a magma filled hell. the demon lands right before a pit and drops the pair onto the ground as his cock swell before them.

celeste cowers covering keira as the demons hand looms over top of her reaching down for the pair "keira... i'm sorry" celeste whimpers as the 

archdemon stanches her tightly in his fist crushing her, cracking some ribs in the process while placing her pussy to its barbed dickhead 

spanning the length of her body in excess. it grabs her by the thighs with a smirk yanking her legs violently apart before ripping her crotch 

with its talon. it gores her crotch open before plunging her down its cock, the demon pulls her down deeply before snatching up the wildly 

sobbing keira placing her to its asshole plunging her head in before clenching celeste in its hand. it stokes celeste up and down its dick goring 

her from the inside as her pussy drips blood. it picks up the pace as chunks of celeste pile on the ground below, it slams her as far as her body 

would allow before ripping keira from its ass slamming her to the ground into the pile of celeste bits. it runs celeste up its cock a few more 

times before letting a torrent of jizz gush from her mouth, ass and pussy. it pisses in the filled hole before letting her flop onto keira 

coating her in piss and jizz like a disguarded condom. the demon lets out a pained moan as keira trembles to see the demon getting attacked by a 

group of hero's, the hero's fight it off as a cleaver shouts "ruby, emerald. heal the girls we got it from hear" keira feels her pain diminishing 

as she looks up to see celeste's gored holes restoring. she feels the blood and guts evaporate from below her as celestes lowers reconstitute 

themselves, keira looks back towards the group to see two celestes flickering as the fur clad cleaver rushes towards them before jumping onto the 

demon plunging it into the lair bellow. celeste starts coughing as the cleaver steps over to them lending out a hand for her "i'm sorry we 

weren't quicker, i wasn't expecting any new arrivals". he helps celeste up before she fumbles around to help up keira with cleavers help "easy 

now it looks like you've been though a lot, we can go over the less 'unfortunate' parts back at camp if you would like" "it's better than any of 

the alternatives" keira sighs wrapping her arm around celeste, "i've never seen a celeste in a hood before" he bellows as they walk back to the 

group, "it came out of a pile of corpses pack at the tower" celeste squeaks pulling herself close to keira, cleaver asks "is everything alright.. 

celeste?". keira sighs "there was a cleaver back at our old home, he was not as amicable as you are." "my apologies our kind is great at causing 

pain, i just choose to use that power on the enemies" cleaver sighs as they walk with the group back to camp. keira asks "by the way what's up 

with the collars on the two celestes?" "those are chokers... it's apparently a fashion thing. they go by ruby and emerald, there's a whole group 

of them back at base". ruby chimes in "it's easier to say 'hey diamond' than 'hey celeste five'" "so there are another five of us?!" celeste 

squees with a newfound hope "well now that you're hear... what's your nickname new girl" "n...fi... amber" celeste squeaks with joy, "okay i'll 

get you an orange choker to match, amber" emerald responds as they continue down the path. the two celestes follow butch, luther, and helios down

the winding hellscape with little resistance before they cross the bridge into the desert. butch walks up to the gate and shouts "we're back!"

as the gates open a galahad steps over and asks "hey guys, you have new arrivals" as celeste cowers behind keira, he continues "what's her 

problem butch?" "she's had a troubled past, i take it a galahad was not so great to her before she got hear thunder." "thunder?" keira asks 

trying not to chuckle, "it's a nickname there are around three oth..." "they know the name deal, shes just dumbstruck by the goofy nicknames yall 

picked" "tsunami thinks it's badass..." thunder murmurs stepping away from the group. "sorry about that, they get that way sometimes. they're 

mostly harmless though" keira feigns a chuckle "well it's better than the last galahad". they step into the town square as butch says "okay hear's

yalls tent, now i'll let you two get acquainted with the rest of the clansmen for the night" before stepping away towards the town hall. they 

step into the tent and keira sighs "it is better than the tower" "i love it babe... all that matters is i get to spend the rest of my life with 

you" keira sighs while embracing her "celeste... or should i call you amber now?" "i'll always be your celes..." "holy shit my pussy noodles are

back!" "they are?!" celeste squees with joy falling to her knees. "i guess to celestes are better than one..." "i'm sorry i wasn't good enough 

keira" celeste whimpers resting her head on keira's knee while wrapping her arms around her leg. "celeste... i misspoke... you're better than 

them, you love me, and fought for me... and i love you too" keira sighs while pulling celeste into an embrace, "i love you keira" "i love you too

celeste" keira sniffles hugging her tightly. keira tugs celeste to her feet saying "come on babe, lets see our new neighborhood" as she walks to

the flap of the tent. they walk over to a campfire to see an andvari, rufus, and two celestes with matching blue and pink necklaces sitting

together. keira and celeste sit with the group and the celeste in pink says "i take it you're the new celeste, i'm opal and this is my girlfriend 

sapphire" "i'm amber, and this is keira" celeste chirps wrapping her arm around keira. "i'll give you the tour tomorrow amber" opal says as keira

chimes in "it must be odd dating someone who looks like yourself opal", sapphire jokes "it's only a little vain but I'm used to it" resting her 

hand on opals shoulder. "i hate to leave so soon but we've had a long day" celeste says while standing up "i don't blame you, i heard you two

have been through a lot", keira says "see you all tomorrow" while celeste walks her back to their tent. "babe... why where you in such a hurry

to leave?" "i'm sorry keira but this feels like the only time we'll get to be alone so i want to be with you" "celeste, this is our home now.

you're safe hear..." keira sighs sliding out of her robe as celeste does the same, she lies down onto the bed as keira sighs "i hope theres a

place to clean off" while trying to peel the outermost layer of crap from her madded hair. "it's fine for now keira" celeste whimpers before

keira objects "let me care for you..." while trying to clean her off. "keira i owe you this" while stroking keira's crotch between the noodles

not feeling any teeth below, she slides down to face Keira's pussy stammering "i don't feel teeth so i should be safe this time" while sucking two

noodle into her mouth while running her tongue bellow her hole. she traces her tongue between the tentacle gap twiddling them while gumming her

hole, she laps Keira's rim as she stammers "you might still want to pull your head back babe" as she is quickly overcome with pleasure. celeste 

mumbles "imh, fhn..." as she keeps gumming and sucking on keira as her tendrils tense up clenching celeste tugging her tightly onto keiras hole,

celeste keeps licking the wall of keira as she gets burried deeper feeling keira's crotch spasm with pleasure. she feels keira climax onto her

chin as keira wraps her legs on Celeste's back as she keeps licking Keira as her noodles loosen around her head, celeste pulls back resting her

the side of her head on Keira's lap as she strokes her still madded hair stammering "now i feel required to eat you out babe" "just let me lie

hear and savor the moment" celeste sighs out wrapping her arms around Keira's leg as she falls asleep.

zZzZzZz

celeste wakes up head rested on keiras shoulder wrapped in her embrace and holds her close as she yawns "good morning babe, how did you sleep"

"wonderful with you by my side" she snickers hugging her tightly. they hear a whapping sound on the tent door followed by "it time to use the

shower new girl", celeste squeaks "it looks like i need to go babe..." while sliding on her parka and stepping out of the tent to see a celeste

wearing a white choker. she says "I'm diamond and butches favorite so don't step on my feet and we'll get along fine" "i'm amber, where do i get

my necklace" "it should be by the door of the shower room", celeste enters the shower room to see four blonde Celeste's naked down to the tiaras 

and stammers "i was unaware it was communal bathing" "it's the only option amber, just be glad we shower before the others" diamond says 

striping out of her reveling slingshot slingshot bikini. celeste drops her parka by the door and toddles towards a stall before diamond asks

"why are you in your moon form" "it's to draining to change" "oh... don't worry about that there's a way to fix that, so you should probably 

change". celeste whimpers while her body shimmer into her sun form, diamond sighs "that's unusual, don't worry it's probably an acquired taste"

as celeste shimmies back under the flowing water. she stokes the crap from out of her hair as she tries to cover herself from prying eyes, once

she was cleaned she stepped over to the parka as a voice asked "amber? i didn't know a celeste could do that" "i can, my apologies" as she sinks

into her jacket "don't apologize, i think it's neat" the celeste says slippng on her pink necklace before continuing "you should wait for diamond,

she doesn't like other people getting to the town hall before her". celeste stammers "why are we going to the town hall?" "it part of the 

responabilties of being a celeste, it does have benefits though" she says sliding into her skimpy outfit that matched diamonds except for the

color. diamond and the others step out and get dressed as opal helps her into the necklace sighing "you will get used to it" before following

the rest of the group out towards the town hall. once they enter celeste sees butch sprawled out naked on a lounge chair, celeste trys to step

back but is stopped by opal who says "don't fight it, its more trouble than it's worth" as she nudges celeste forward. butch says "amber seeing

how it's your first day you should consider showing a little more skin" as emerald hands her an orange outfit as reveling as the others. "do i 

have to" celeste stammers as emerald tugs off her parka "it's better than the alternative" he sighs as celeste whimpers being helped into the 

bikini "see that's definitely better" he says as the others crowed around him, "amber seeing how it's your first day i'll go easy on you and let

you just grind on my hand" he says while waving her over to his left hand. celeste relents placing her crotch over his large palm as the others

suck on his cock and balls and lick his ass as she is flanked by diamond already pressed agenited his side, butch draws in celeste stroking her

pussy through the outfit and shoving her up to his gut while he kisses diamond. he raches around her thumbing her ass as she starts to cry while

butch cups and fingers her ass, celeste whimpers as she looks down to see both sapphire and opal sucking his nuts as diamond is wrapped around his

arm. butch pulls back from diamond and turns to celeste shoving her head to his kissing her lightly before shoving his tongue around her mouth.

she trys pulling back but is traped by butches hand holding her to his head, he slides his thumb into her ass as the other fingers slide into her

pussy as he begins to moan pulling back from celestes mouth and returning to diamond. emerald loses grip on the dick as it begins to cum pelting

celeste's face and chest with buckets of cum causing her to squirm free and ball up on the floor, "amber, i'm sorry about that, opal get her a

towel" butch says as opal floats over to her and wipes off her face whispering "i promise you will get used to this". once celeste is clean she

hurries out of the hall towards her tent. keira notices celeste run passed and follows her before being stopped by a galahad in blue resting his 

palm on her shoulder "hey babe, i've never made it with a keira before so what do you say we bump squiddles?" "what th... STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM 

MY SQUIDDLES!" she shouts before a blue haired woman who looked like a daredevil sighs out a growl "fuck off tsunami, she's not a resident of 

'pound town' and she isn't seaking asylum either". "fine but two should reconsider..." he says plodding away as the woman sighs "they get that

way keira, by the way my names naomi" "I'm, well i'm keira i don't have a name other than that" she sighs before continuing "i realy need to be

going but i'll se you around" as she hurries into the tent to see celeste curled up in a blanket. keira steps over celeste and asks "what's wrong"

"this is not a good place" she says as keira pulls off the blanket to see the skimpy outfit celeste was forced into, "this isn't going to fucking

stand" keira shortly growls tugging celeste towards the town hall as she protests trying to dissuade keira. they enter the tent as keira growls

"the hell is this?" while pointing to celeste, "i was weirded out too but apparently that's what amber looks like in sun form" "no! the outfit!" 

"what about it, it's the same as all the other celestes", celeste whimpers "you took my robe" "we're in the desert, i don't want you cooking in

that thing, but if you want it back it's over there on the shelf. i even had it cleaned off, i thought the new outfit would be better than the

dirty parka but if want it back you're welcome to it" celeste whimpers burring herself into it as she steps out towards the exit followed by

keira. they walk back to the tent as keira sighs "apparently it was a misunderstanding how about you and opal or sapphire stick together seeing

how they are also lesbians, they'll look out for you babe". they enter the tent and keira softly shoves celeste into bed fawning "this outfit

does look good on you though" as she removes celestes parka and slides the bikini to its side while starting to lick celeste's pussy first in

large laps but shrinking down to the top before insaring her clit with her tongue, "let me try something" she sputters already huffing and 

puffing while she twiddles celestes clit. keira begins to gum clestes clit wiggling her lips while tonguing across the tip as celeste moans in

pleasure while stroking keira's hair, "don't stop doing that babe" celeste quakes while arching her back as she melts on celestes tongue. keira

laps celestes crotch a few times before scooching up to her side and huging her tight. "so, would you like to explore the town or just lie hear

for awhile?" keira sighs while stroking celestas side "keira, you're really the part of the town i like" celeste whimpers while squeezing keira

close. "so you just want to sleep?" "yes..." celeste whimpers balling up beside Keira still wrapped in her embrace. "i hope tomorrows better for 

you babe" keria whispers kissing her on the forehead.

zZzZzZz

"amber, it's shower time" a voice squeaks while tapping on the door of the tent, "do i have to go?" celeste whimpers as she walks to the door.

she steps out to see opal waiting for her before sighing "why do i have to do this..." "i promise you'll grow numb to it amber", they make it 

into the shower as the others are undressing diamond refusing to even look at her. celeste just toddles over to the corner of one of the showers

and sit in its corner while rocking back and forth whimpering. another celeste steps to her side and says "amber, i'm sorry about yesterday it 

was an accident" "i just don't want to do this o..." "emerald" "emerald, i just want to be with my girlfriend" "i'm going to be honest, diamond is 

the only one who likes doing this" emerald sighs sitting next to celeste rubbing her back, "how about you come with us once we're done there's

something i want you to do" "okay" celeste whimpers before emerald gestors her to her feet. celeste crosses her arms as the others start getting 

dressed, she reluctantly pulls herself into her new outfit before following the others into the room still trying to cover herself with her grey

parka. she places the parka on the shelf as diamond walks over to butch. the other Celeste's float over followed by amber as butch says "okay 

amber, seeing how your new you get to try out all the positions this week. you will be taking ruby's spot rimming me, but don't worry i clean it 

constantly" diamond jokes "it really seems like a perfect spot for amber, maybe she will end up staying there". ruby puts her hand on ambers 

shoulder and sighs "i'm sorry amber, if you close your eyes it is easier to get through" amber falls to her knees between opal and sapphire softly

whimpering, opal sighs "i'm sorry you have to do this amber, you're a strong girl you can make it through this" sapphire adds "we've all been

there, i promise you tomorrow will be better" amber whimpers as she begins to tongue butch's asshole opal rests her hand on ambers shoulder rubbing

it slowly. amber closes her eyes but begins to tear up as she keeps thinking of keiras pussy. she opens her eyes and keeps licking as the crying

becomes a steady stream of tears, butch sighs "come on amber you really need to put your tongue into it" celeste digs her tongue in deeper before

tasting shit she tries to pull back but is stopped by saphires hand as she mutters "please don't stop you don't want the alternative" with a ball

still against her mouth. amber lets out a whine before continuing to lick trying her best to avoid the log sliding forward towards her mouth 

opal stammers "i'm sorry but you need to push it back with your tongue... i was there too." amber cries while trying to hold back the log while 

still licking his asshole all she can taste is shit while the turd coats the tip of her tongue. once butch started to cum amber felt herself

being pulled back by opals hand as she stammers "your done amber..." "thank you..." she squeaks as both opal and sapphire help her to the exit she

grabs the parka as opal stammers "if you want to put it on you can, i'm sorry you had to go through that", emerald joins the trio and says "amber

you don't need to come with us but i think you would like to..." as the group leave headed to the left towards a burgundy red tent nestled 

beside the town hall. the other Celeste's crowd around a device that looks like a hookah as diamond scots "you didn't have to invite the new girl"

emerald sighs she's just as much a member of the group as the rest of us diamond. diamond shakes her head "okay just keep her away from me, i

don't want to look at her." amber whimpers "what did i do?", opal responds "she thinks that you're trying to steal butch" "think? the bitch was

Frenching him!" "i didn't want to! i didn't want anything to do with this!" "okay stop, and see how well that works out for you" diamond growls

as sapphire steps around to ambers left between her and emerald "okay inhale this tube, it will make you feel better". amber stammers "what is it?

"it's a form of ambrosia" sapphire responds as amber sucks in the fumes, her wings begin to flesh out from the scrawn twigs they once where as

amber squeaks "is this supposed to happen" sapphire responds "yes, it's just that you where incredibly weak before, now you should feel a lot

better" amber sighs "i still feel like shit, but at least the pain stoped". amber steps back and peers over to see a blue figure in a darkened

corner and ask "who is she?" opal responds "please avoid her i'm sorry but it has to be this way" "okay..." amber squeeks while shuffling out of

the tent, she walks across the camp aimlessly before seeing keira, a galahad, and a woman with blue hair sitting around a firepit, she sits down

next to keira and whimpers as the galahad in blue continues to talk in the background keira sighs "that's naomi, and tsunami" tsunami says "oh a

celeste, you know my last girlfriend was a celeste too but she had blue skin and ice horns, i called her smurf" "IF YOU EVER SAY SMURF AGAIN I

WILL FEED YOU YOUR OWN FUCKING TEETH!" celeste shouts rising to her feet while pointing at the galahad. "calm down amber" tsunami says before she

shouts "that's not my goddamn name, my names fucking celeste!" keira wraps her arms around celeste's shoulder and pleads "babe, calm down. lets 

leave" while goading her away from the fire. they walk back to their camp as keira sighs "i take it i shouldn't call you amber ever again..."

celeste whimpers "i'm just not having a good day babe" while wrapping her arms around keira. "want to get intamint celeste?" "why not..." "okay 

do you want me to eat you out or do you want to do me?" "i just want to lie there babe" "we can just sleep if you want" "i'm sorry i'm not horny

babe" "don't apologise... it seems like you had a rough day." "goodnight" celeste sighs balling up on the bed before being embraced by Keira

zZzZzZz

"babe opal says it's time to go" keira says while celeste starts getting out of bed, she toddles towards the door wearing only her thong. Keira 

asks "don't you wasn't to put on your parka babe" celeste sighs "what's the point" while exiting the tent greeted by opal. they head to the showers

as opal whimpers "i'm sorry about yesterday it was wrong for you to be put there" "why is ruby forced to be there?" "she put herself there... 

she didn't want anyone else to have to go through that" "but why does anyone have to be there?" "it's how it has to be..." celeste walks across 

the shower hall to the far corner and balls up on her side. a celeste walks over and sighs "amber it's me ruby, i just wanted to say I'm sorry 

for yesterday. it's unacceptable that you where put there at all let alone your second day" "ruby why do you do that to yourself, you deserve 

better than being a human toilet." "amber, if it wasn't me it would be someone else. I'm okay taking one for the team hear" "how do you get 

through it?" "heh, i just close my eyes and try my best not to think that it's an ass. and once it's done i take another hit as a way to leave 

yesterday behind me". celeste just lets the water roll of her side as diamond steps over and snarks "okay new girl you're taking emeralds spot

so remember to swallow it all or you'll have to lick it up", ruby sighs "you don't need to be so rough on her, she's already going through 

enough as it is" "either you watch you tone or i have butch shit on your fucking face". amber growls "she's taking that role so that people like

you don't have to eat ass" "fuck off cunt..." opal walks over shouting "everyone get along, there's no need to fight". diamond yells "this bitch

needs to learn her place before i have butch piss down her through" before dragging amber to the pile of clothes yanking the orange outfit onto 

Celeste's body tugging it into a wedgie before letting celeste fall to the floor in embarrassment and discomfort. diamond spits on Celeste's face

before dressing herself and stepping from the room. opal and sapphire help her to her feet as ruby helps her into her choker, emerald sighs 

"amber, the only advice i can give you is that you just have to gum the tip and lick the urethra" opal adds "and don't worry, if you can't 

swollow it all we will help you clean up". they walk from the showers to the town hall and assume their positions, butch sighs "okay amber i'll

help you up" while lifting her on to his belly placing her heels under his armpits he continues "just suck on the tip, lick it, and stroke the

shaft with both hands, this is an important position, the better you do the faster we can get back to our lives". amber begins to grab the dick

that is wider than her throught and begins gumming and licking while the other girls carry on. amber hears diamond whisper something before opal

growls "you better not..." "go on butch she can handle it" diamond says as amber feels two hands shoving her forward onto the dick stopping at her

throught, "drink up bitch" amber snickers as butcher cock starts squirting piss into her mouth as diamonds hands keep shirking her head deep onto

his cock. opal stands up and pushes back diamond as the piss stream turns to cum filling amber up and squirting out of her nostrils as butch 

sighs "opal quit fighting diamond before i have you replace lapis" opal sighs "you came i'm taking amber out of hear" while pulling her off of 

butcher and carrying her out of the hall. amber gets carried over to the tent from yesterday and is placed in a chair, opal sighs "i'm sorry she

did that to you, that was completely uncalled for." celeste just coughs up spunk and sobs "i want to go home, i don't want to do this anymore" 

opal sighs "tomorrow will be easier, all you have to do is suck his ball". celeste continues to sob while rocking back and forth as opal hands

her the hookahs nozzle stammering "take this, it will make you feel better" "i just want to leave... at least in the wild i could fight back, hear

it feels like i'm trapped unable to do anything" "you have a girlfriend. here she's safe, you can tough it out for her sake" celeste just curls 

into herself with the nob dangling out of her mouth.


End file.
